


Shake Me Down

by SevenAshHorses



Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenAshHorses/pseuds/SevenAshHorses
Summary: The tension between Sydney Charles and Lorelei Linden is almost tangible to the touch. What happens when Sydney has had enough and makes a move?





	Shake Me Down

The tension had been building between us like a burning inferno ever since that moment down in the lair, and I swore that I was going to shatter it one way or another. 

Waiting for Lorelei to make a move was like waiting for a cocoa bean to turn itself into chocolate. Which is why I had invited Lorelei for dinner at my apartment while Robin was off visiting their folks for the weekend.

"Lorelei?" I called, my voice pulling her from whatever thoughts had been brewing behind those intense jade eyes as she stared off into space while I made dinner. "Can we talk for a second?"

(This is it self, be brave.)

(You got this.)

Lorelei pulled her eyes away from the wall she'd been staring at, her expression stoic as always. "Of course."

I turned down the burner on the stove and joined her on the couch, one leg tucked underneath me so I could face her easily.

(Here we go.)

"I wanted to bring something up..." I trailed off for a moment, losing my nerve. Green eyes were looking at me with piercing focus and I clung to them like an anchor. "I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now..." Lorelei remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

(Don't be extra, just spit it out!)

"I.. like you." (There. I said it. Robin would be proud.)

Lorelei's expression didn't immediately appear to change, but after a moment of biting my lip, I noticed a slight pinch at the corner of her eyes. 

What was she thinking? Was she horrified? Was she freaking out as much as I was inside? 

Oh God, what if I ruined everything. Fuck. Mayday! Mayday! Abort mission! Abort! Abort!

"... like, we've become really good friends. Right?" I asked weakly.

Genuine surprise crossed over Lorelei's face. "Oh. Yeah, yeah of course."

Suddenly... I wished we were still in an awkward staring contest because when Lorelei looked away, she almost looked disappointed. Almost.

(Fuck. Way to go self.)

I huffed out a breath and quickly shook my head. "No. No, that isn't what I wanted to say."

Lorelei brought her eyes back to mine. Was that... a glimmer of hope?

I sighed. (Well, fuck a duck.) "I am better at showing rather than telling."

Without thinking, I closed the distance between us and kissed her, lightly, giving her the option of pulling away.

She did. A gasp leaving her as she stared at me with uncertain eyes.

And then we were kissing again. She claimed my lips like a trophy she'd been waiting to earn; hot, hungry and aggressive.

I moaned into her as she pushed me down and slid between my legs.

Lorelei Linden was on top of me, on my couch.

(Dreams really do come true!)

I wrapped a leg around her hips, pulling her closer to me. A sound reminiscent of a growl escaped her as she pushed my arms above my head, trailing kisses and sharp little nips along my jawline and pulse point.

Seeking more contact, I arched my body flush against hers and was rewarded when she brought her mouth back to mine. Her lips were like magic, and when her tongue swept across my lower lip I welcomed it with another moan. My head was spinning, my body was on fire, and I was pretty sure I was going to have to throw out this pair of underwear. 

I was edging on sensory overload when we parted, both of us panting and out of breath. Lorelei was only inches away, watching me with intense lust-filled eyes.

It took me a second for my brain to restart and it blurted out the only thing running through it. “Wow.”

(I mean really, what do you say to something like that?)

Lorelei smirked coyly. “I’ve.. wanted to do that for some time now.”

I couldn’t keep from grinning like an idiot at the admission. “I guess I should’ve kissed you sooner.”

Lorelei hummed and leaned in for another kiss. This one was different from the raw hunger from before. This kiss showed a surprising amount of tenderness and I nearly melted into the fabric of my couch when she deepened it, slow and exploratory. I let my arms wrap themselves around her firm shoulders and buried my hands in red hair, relishing in the muscle that rolled through her as she traced a path along my thigh with her hand.

It ended too soon and I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

“If we keep this up, we’re going to burn down your apartment.” She pointed out huskily.

Confusion flickered through me until I remembered that, prior to our impromptu make-out session, I had been cooking. “Oh!” I breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, I should probably, like, check on that.”

Lorelei returned to her section of the couch to allow me to get up and check on the food. Luckily, nothing was ruined and I served us two plates of homestyle southern chicken, mashed potatoes and corn bread.

After dinner, I quickly loaded the dishwasher and was wiping down the counters when I felt a warm body press against mine. Strong fingers wrapped themselves around my hips and tugged me close. Velvet lips kissed at the place where my neck and shoulders met.

“Someone’s thirsty.” I half-joked, turning my head so I could give Lorelei my best attempt at a sultry smile. 

She gave me a devilish smirk in return. “Parched.”

I twisted in her arms so I was facing her and bit my lower lip, hating to ask the question burning in the back of my mind. “Do you want this? Me? Or are you just looking for a good night between friends? Because I actually really like you...” I trailed off, uncertain.

(... and I want this to be more than a one-night stand.)

Lorelei didn’t answer with words, rather she claimed my lips in another hungry kiss and my brain short circuited almost instantly. 

(We can come back to that question.)

(Just don’t stop kissing me.)

I grabbed the lapels of her shirt and deepened the kiss while directing her backwards towards my bedroom. As soon as we made it through the doorway, I used all of my strength to turn her around and shove her up against the wall. A puff of air escaped her at the unexpected shift in positions but she quickly spun us back around so I was the one pinned. She eyed me with a feral expression that shot a bolt of lightning right between my legs.

We were on each other a second later, hands and lips everywhere that was in reach. I made quick work of the buttons on Lorelei’s vest before pushing it off of her shoulders and leaving her standing there in her black button up. “How attached to this shirt are you?” I asked breathlessly.  
“I have others.” 

“Good.” I tore it open, buttons clinking against the hardwood floor as they fell. The newly revealed expanse of skin made me bite my lower lip. Her midriff was coiled with underlying muscle, not exactly a six-pack but even Jillian Michaels would be jealous of how toned Lorelei was. My eyes drifted upward only to be enraptured by the contents wrapped within a charcoal Tomboy sports bra. Not too big, not too small. She was literally perfect. “Jesus.” I whispered, genuinely concerned I might start to drool.

“Lorelei is fine.” She quipped, pulling at the hem of my shirt suggesting which direction it could go. “Your turn.”

I lifted my arms and watched as my shirt fell in a heap, only slightly self-conscious under the other woman's scrutiny. It had been an embarrassing number of months since I had last bared myself to someone.

“You’re beautiful.” She whispered, looking lost in thought as she raked her eyes over every inch of skin available to her. 

Greedy kisses followed as I was spun around again and roughly pushed onto the bed. Lorelei followed a second later, finding purchase with her hips between my thighs while lavishing kisses above the cup of my bra, neck and then nipping at an ear.

I groaned. “Pants. Off.” 

“Is that an order?” Lorelei questioned silkily, exchanging lips for a hand against my breast.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” I gasped when her other hand traveled just below the hem of my jeans teasingly.

“Say please.” She demanded, voice low in my ear.

(FUCK SHE'S INTENSE.)

“No.”

(I might be glutton for punishment.)

(Tee-hee.)

Lorelei sat up, narrowing her eyes. “Manners matter.” She let her own hands travel down her sides, dipping just passed the top of her trousers and back up over her breasts.

“Fuck.” 

(Is this real?! Am I dreaming??)

(I feel like this is definitely a dream.)

Lorelei unbuttoned her pants, watching my reaction as she slowly unzipped them to reveal matching Tomboy briefs.

(If I wake up right now, I'm going to be so pissed.)

Green eyes closed as that hand wandered a little further out of sight, and when Lorelei let out a soft moan worthy of a siren, I caved.

“Fuck! Please.” I nearly whined, my whole body wound as tightly as a steel coil. How could she do this without even touching me?

The hand quickly reappeared, Lorelei smiling wickedly. “Good girl.”

She stood up and finished discarding her trousers. I had approximately one second to enjoy the view before she was assaulting the exposed skin of my navel with her tongue.

My back arched off the bed in response to the attention, my hands running roughly through her hair and tugging, hinting towards the lower regions of my body that were loudly demanding attention.

Lorelei complied, helping me out of the rest of my clothes until I was fully exposed. I'm sure I looked like a hot mess, my hair strewn out behind me haphazardly on the pillow and a thin sheet of sweat covering most of my body. 

Jade orbs swept over me in silent worship. “Ravishing.” She complimented.

A moment later she claimed my lips with her own, diving inside passionately to challenge my tongue. Her hands squeezed and teased my breasts before pinching both nipples - hard enough to make me gasp into her mouth - but gentle enough to send a flash flood straight to my center.

My hips bucked underneath her, soundlessly begging for her touch. 

(She's going to be the death of me.)

Her assault turned to my breasts, sucking and nipping sporadically between the two while a hand teased the other. 

“Please… Lorelei.. I need..” My words were coming out in rasped gasps, pleading on a level I didn't think I was capable of.

A hard pinch to my breast caused me to inhale sharply as my hips left the bed. 

“Say it.” Lorelei demanded, voice thick with desire.

(‘Say it’? Say what??) 

“You're going to have to be a bit more specific. I've already said ‘please’.” I retaliated in frustration.

“Please, what?” Lorelei prompted. 

I was over playing this game. It was really fucking hot but I swear if she kept teasing me like this I'd finish myself off before she had the chance. That'd prove her right. 

Deciding to slip my hand down between us as a threat, I made it just passed my ribs before Lorelei’s strong grip stopped me with a growl. 

“No.” Her tone was deadly serious. 

(Shit.)

“Say it.” She repeated, trailing fingers around my groin, driving me wild with lust.

“FUCK! I don't know what you want me to say!” I snapped. I covered my face with an arm, frowning.

(This is how I die.)

Lorelei remained silent, but I heard the soft rustle of sheets and cool air brushed across my overheated skin causing goosebumps. Another rustle, and the soft sound of fabric meeting the floor greeted my ears. I lifted my arm to be rewarded with the sight of a topless Lorelei Linden.

(I'm D.O.A.)

A moment later, Lorelei was hovering over me, our bodies touching with the rhythm of our breathing.

Slowly, a hand trailed down my side, over my navel and finally graced my core with a featherlight touch that nearly sent me over the edge.

“So ready for me…” She bit my shoulder and made another featherlight pass over my core. I cried out, the combination of pleasure and pain making me see stars. 

I placed a hand under her chin and kissed her hungrily. She answered eagerly, nipping at my lip.

“Fuck! Please!” I whimpered, practically near tears. I had never been this turned on. Never this… electric. Every cell was thrumming with energy that threatened to erupt at any moment.

“All you had to do was ask.” Lorelei whispered as she trailed kisses down my neck and back to my lips.

Those fingers found their way home and I stifled a scream as Lorelei made quick, firm circles around my clit. 

Moments later my vision exploded in a flash of white heat and stars, my orgasm crashing into me like a tsunami. I cried out as wave after wave reached shore, until I was a breathless pile of post-orgasmic goo on my bed.

(MIND. BLOWN.)

That was the understatement of the next few hundred millennia. I let out a chuckle at my inner monologue and wiped the sweat from my brow. 

Lorelei rolled off of me, propping herself up on an elbow and eyeing me curiously. “Something funny?”

I shook my head. “You've ruined me.”

Lorelei tilted her head like a perplexed puppy. “I must admit, that's not usually the response I get.”

I snorted. “How am I supposed to sleep with anyone ever again after something like that?”

A knowing smirk flashed across the other woman's lips. Clearly, she was used to being praised. “That's not my problem.” 

I laughed and punched her arm lightly. “Fair enough.” I rolled over on my side and started tracing light patterns along her skin. 

Lorelei's breath hitched as I swung my leg over her hips, positioning myself on top as I continued to elicit goosebumps along tanned skin. “How will I ever repay you?”

Pupils blown, Lorelei moaned when I pinched a pert nipple in between my fingers. “Shit.”

I drug my nails down her sides, creating faint red lines as I went. Her hips bucked greedily. “Fuck me.”  
I quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? After the torment you just put me through?” I chuckled, paying my dues to her other breast at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“That was as much for you as it was me. Please.” Lorelei sounded desperate and I loved it. I loved having her at my mercy.

I rewarded her by pulling sharply at the patch of red hair above her core. She sucked in a needy moan and I was sure it was the sweetest sound she's ever made.

(I wonder what other sounds she can make…)

I claimed her lips in a sloppy kiss, my hand delving between her thighs and--

“Wait.” Her hand shot out to stop my progress. I furrowed my brow, concerned. “Don't.. don't go in.”

I nodded my understanding, and gently worked her back towards the edge, alternating my technique to see what drove her wild.

It didn't take long for Lorelei to come undone, withering beneath me in quiet bliss as I gently brought her down from her high. 

I laid down next to her, watching as she regained her composure. When her eyes finally found mine, I smiled. She caressed my jawline and closed the distance between us.

The kiss was sweet, tender and full of emotion I don't think Lorelei knew how to process. My words from earlier tonight ran through my head: I'm better at showing rather than telling. If I had to guess, I wasn't the only one.

I didn't mind, taking everything in stride as we broke apart and I burrowed into her arms. “Is this okay?” I asked, not sure if she was the cuddly type.

She gave me a nod, eyes closed as she brought the blanket up over us. I placed a quick kiss on her temple before snuggling closer. 

I was asleep almost instantly.


End file.
